


DELIVERY BOY

by greenestbeanest



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: DELIVERY BOY, M/M, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenestbeanest/pseuds/greenestbeanest
Summary: "Tell them to send their cutest delivery boy!"A Green Link x Blue Link fanfiction





	DELIVERY BOY

The brightness of the sun began to dip into the horizon, returning once more into the earth to have a restful slumber. The sky grew tired and beautiful, stars blinking awake in the evening air as the moon reared it's lovely head.

The headlights of a car - a cadillac that has seen better years - shined through out the night. The birds all fluttered away from the machine in a overreaction of panic, cawing and singing away into the night sky. The shine revealed a dirt path through the rows of trees and vegetation, the wheels churning and twisting the gravel on the road. The cadillac continued down the dirt path until it reached a seemingly hidden grove of houses.

The neighborhood itself was akin to a forest, mighty maples and pines in the yard of every single house. The trees swayed and danced in the air, their leaves a beautiful haze of oranges and reds. Although the houses themselves were very far apart from one another, they appeared to be quite old in appearance. But they still stood proudly in a wondrous enchantment.

The old cadillac eventually pulled up to one of these houses - a small, one story house, painted white and blue. The car abruptly stopped in the driveway, jerking back in a quick motion. The car had parked next to an old, white saturn. Then, out of the cadillac came a young man with purple hair and a black hoodie. He whistled a happy tune as he trotted up the driveway and towards the front door. Once he entered the house with a twist of his keys on the knob, he shut the door behind him with a loud slam.

"Vio! I'm home!" He announced as he took off his sneakers at the door way, making sure he didn't trip over his feet (As he was in quite the rush)

"For Goddesses sake, Shadow." A voice rang throughout the house "Don't be so loud. I'm trying to study!" It shouted.

The young man in the hoodie, proclaimed to be Shadow, followed the source of the voice. He was led to quaint little kitchen. There sat another young man at the kitchen table, wearing a purple sweater with a vest and khakis. The boys blue eyes scanned the textbook placed in front of him. His rosy lips let out a sigh, a hand running through his blonde hair.

"You study too much, Vio." Shadow rolled his red eyes as he hanged his keys up on a small, wooden hanger by the cupboards.

"Hey, I'm the one paying for my college career." The boy in the sweater, named Vio, responded in a snarky tone "I have to study. You're the one who doesn't study enough."

"Oh well." Shadow shrugged before he began to take off his hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt with the words "AJJ" on it.

"Oh, by the way, we're having pizza tonight." Vio mentioned as he turned to look at Shadow with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh no, don't tell me we're getting Prime Dough Pizza." Shadow complained "That place is expensive and gross!"

"Well, we're not getting Hot Spot Pizza either." Vio furrowed his brows, piercing Shadow with his gaze "It's not even good - it burns the roof of my mouth - even when I've waited for twenty minutes."

"You're just sensitive." Shadow crossed his arms and flared his nose.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing came from Shadow's pocket.

"Oh! Just on time." Shadow murmured as he pulled a smart phone out from his pocket, raising it up in front of his face to see the screen. He ended the buzzing with a press of his finger, answering whoever was calling him.

"Hey, Red!" Shadow chirped to the phone, waving at the camera with a toothy smile.

"Hi Shadow!" A sweet voice escaped from the smart phone. The image of a strawberry blonde male, named Red, appeared on the screen. He wore a large pastel sweater, the rest of his clothes unable to be caught by the camera. He waved at Shadow with a bright and warm smile. The two were able to see each other through the phone.

"What's up? How was your day?" Shadow asked, making an excited little jump.

Vio rolled his eyes and pulled out his own phone.

"It was pretty okay-" Red began before Shadow noticed Vio was dialing a number.

"Hey! We're not getting Prime Dough!" Shadow barked at Vio, cutting Red off abruptly.

"Then what do you suppose we get?" Vio put a hand on his hip, raising his brow "Chinese?" He retorted.

"Ugh! No! I want pizza!" Shadow pouted like a child.

"Why not get pizza from both places?" Red suggested through the phone, placing a finger on his lip.

"...That's actually not too bad of an idea." Shadow blinked in surprise, turning to look at Vio, who he hoped would agree with the idea.

"...Alright. So we'll get both." Vio nodded, as he wanted a compromise for this nonsense "I'll pay for mine, and you pay for yours, Shadow." He added.

"I, uh... Accidentally spent my own food money on this shirt." Shadow pointed to the t-shirt he was wearing, an embarrassed grin on his face.

Vio sighed heavily, face palming before he grumbled; "Fine."

"Yes!" Shadow whispered happily under his breath "I'll have to hang up, Red. But I'll call you back once I get the order placed." Shadow looked back to his phone, staring at the screen.

"Okay- Wait! Oh! Oh!" Red chirped "I have another idea!"

"Yeah?" Vio removed his hand from his face as he began to dial down the number of his favorite pizza place.

"Tell them to send their cutest delivery boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you enjoyed reading this first part! I worked really hard on it!


End file.
